


How in the World Did I End Up Here

by kitaguess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, No Romance, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sort Of, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaguess/pseuds/kitaguess
Summary: A normal day turned out to be not so normal, filled with adventure and discovery.





	How in the World Did I End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend~

So apparently I can teleport. In my 22 years on this Earth, I have never teleported before, but there's a first time for everything they say. Just didn't know it would be teleportation. Anyway, let me go back a bit, I know you must be confused, and trust me I am too, which is why I wanted to log this information to make sense of it all.

 It all started in the shower. It was a normal shower, like any other shower I had taken before. I turned the music on my phone as I bathed and sang along, letting the water wash away the soap on my body. Thinking back on it now, I did snack a few minutes before showering, and maybe that was it. They did also say to wait 30 minutes after eating to go into the water, but I didn't think that applied to showering. Anyway, getting off track again. So as I finished my regular, normal shower, I got out and wiped away the water. At this point, I still didn't know that I had teleported, because I was still in my washroom. The thing that threw me off a bit was the fact that I didn't have any of my clothes with me. This is odd because, 1. I never shower without bringing in my clothes, and 2. I swear I brought my clothes in and left them on the rack...but they were not there. I shrugged it off, wrapped the towel around me and tried to remember if I had closed the curtains in my room, and if it was safe to venture out to grab some clothes. I was about to turn the lock and open the door when I heard something strange.

 There was the sound of lots of footsteps and voices. Now that could be easily explained if I had not been living alone. Some of the voices seemed familiar to me. Okay pause, I know this may seem strange, because I just said that there were people in my house, speaking a foreign language, and then I said they sound familiar. The thing is, I was certain I knew these voices. There was no doubt in my mind, as to who those beautiful voices belonged to. But that was impossible for many reasons. 1. I live in Canada, 2. The voices belong to NCT a Korean male group who resided in Korea, and 3. I was still in my bathroom.

 I knew the voices, because I've been replaying their vlive videos ever since I got out of school in April. During which time, I have been able to distinguish their voices from each other. I was too caught up in the moment that I didn't notice that some of the voices were getting closer to my location. Half of me didn't even think that this, whatever this is, could be possible, and the other half didn't care, because damn I was finally going to meet NCT. I was jerked out of my thoughts, when the doorknob jingled.

 The voices stopped one by one as someone shushed them. There was complete silence for a brief second, and then a knock. "Is someone in here?" came Taeyong's beautiful voice. Johnny laughed in disbelief and replied, "You really think someone is in there?” I didn't know what to do and I froze on the spot. This time the knocking and jingling was louder, I snapped out of it then and knocked back. There were surprised gasps from the other side of the door. And then I unlocked it, and stepped out slowly.

 There were surprised looks and frozen people. Before anyone could say anything, I held up my hand and said, "I don't know how I got here, but I don't mean any harm, let's just talk about this rationally. First let me just find something decent to wear and we'll talk." My outward appearance was calm and collected even though I was wrapped in nothing but a towel and my head was screaming at me. A few of them, like Johnny and Mark understood what I said, scanned my body up and down and soon I had all 18 pairs of eyes raking over my body. Taeyong was the first to snap out of the daze and quickly looked to Johnny for translation. Once he knew what I had said, he immediately went to the closet and pulled out a promotional t-shirt and some basketball shorts. I took them, said a quick thanks and closed the bathroom door to get changed. I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, kind of feeling proud of myself for dealing with this crazy experience, so calmly. I put on the clothes that were handed to me and found that the shirt landed right above my knees and the shorts, well the shirt covered that, so it looked like I wasn’t even wearing shorts. I heard Doyoung ask if they should call the manager or security to which Taeyong curtly replied no, because “she” would be hard to explain. Now you may be wondering how I can understand what they were saying, and truth be told, I could only understand bits and pieces. This was all thanks to me being obsessed with everything to do with Korean culture. Thanks to all the dramas I cried and laughed through, and all the music I belted the lyrics to. This was thanks to me learning the Korean alphabet, Hangul, and it was finally going to be put to good use. Sure my pronunciation was a bit off, and I only knew the bare minimum, but who could blame me, I was still a beginner and didn't expect to be whisked off to Korea so soon. Anyway, I waited a few minutes as I still heard some shuffling of feet outside the door, and I slowly opened it, peeking out to see if it was all just a crazy dream.

 Instead I was met with hushed voices and curious gazes. I opened the door wider and saw Jaehyun's hand beckon me over to their couch. All 18 members of NCT were cramped on the floor of their living room, where they were waiting to see what would happen next. I calmly walked over to them and sat myself on the couch where all heads turned to me. Taeyong being the leader, spoke first saying, "How did you get in here?” Before I had the chance to answer, Jaehyun asked, "What brought you here?” I sat there looking like a deer in headlights because it just hit me that I was in the dorm room of NCT and that there were 18 beautiful males in the room with me. Before Johnny could translate what the members had asked, I looked Taeyong in the eyes and replied "I honestly have no idea how I got here. Last thing I remember was going for a shower in my bathroom and the next thing I knew, I was here with you guys." Then I looked to Jaehyun and said, "I have no reason to be here, because, I didn't come here of my own will." Johnny translated to the members what I had said and then turned to me and asked me the two questions I didn't want to answer, "Can you understand what we're saying and do you know who we are?" I groaned internally. The first question was simple so I replied, "I can read Hangul, speak somewhat and understand some Korean." I hesitated to answer the second question, because by revealing the fact that I knew them, would only make them think that I was a crazy fan. Still I didn't think lying would do me any good, so I just replied with, "Yes Johnny I know who you guys are. And before you can accuse me of being a crazy fan, I want you to know that yes, I am a fan, but I'm not obsessed or crazy." Mark who had been quiet, finally spoke "Then how did you get here?" I sighed and replied, "I have absolutely no idea. I'm from India, but moved to Canada when I was 7 and have been living there ever since. I just graduated from a nursing program in college and was looking for a job, so that I could save money to come to Korea...but then this whole thing happened. Please don't call the cops on me. I will happily leave on my own." And then it dawned on me. I couldn't leave, at least not Korea.

 I didn't have any money for a plane ticket, and the biggest problem of all, was that I didn't have my passport with me or any form of identification. I froze. And all 18 members stiffened noticing this. Ten, who was sitting quietly, got up and went to what I assumed to be the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, handing it to me. I eyed it suspiciously, which made Ten chuckle saying "Don't worry, I didn't poison it." I smiled a little up at him and gladly took the glass bringing it to my lips and finally satisfying my dry mouth. "I think it's safe to assume that you know all our names" said Ten to which I nodded, and he continued "but we still don't know yours." I blushed at that and replied with "my name is Nikita." I blushed even harder when I heard all 18 members trying to say my name. I laughed a little, mostly at the absurdity of this all, and somewhat to helps with my nerves, and that's when I noticed Taeyong watching me.

 I took that as my cue to leave and so I got up. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I couldn't bother them anymore than I already had. "Well it was really nice meeting you, but I should really be getting back to my home. Thanks for everything, I'll um be keeping the clothes if you don't mind." Taeyong said something to me in Korean, but he spoke too fast that I missed half of what he said and so upon looking at my puzzled expression he groaned and looked at Johnny to translate. "Ah Taeyong wants to know what you plan on doing now. Because you said one minute you were in Canada and the next you were here, which means that you don't have money and most certainly do not have your passport." All of them were now looking at me with questions in their eyes and I replied knowing the only way possible. "I have no idea, but I will figure this out, I mean I have my phone right so at least there's that." While Johnny was translating what I had said to the rest of the members, I looked at my phone then and saw that the battery was at 5%. Shoot, I thought to myself, what am I supposed to do now.

 Suddenly there was movement, and one by one they all started going to another room, not to far from the living room, but far enough so that I wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. Mark the last to leave, turned to me and said "We'll just be a few minutes, don't go anywhere yet." I didn't have any strength in me at that point to say anything, so I just nodded and sat back down. And with that, I was left alone.

 With the time I had to myself I started thinking about what happened. And then I started writing this, so that I could try to figure out how I got here. This is the only truth that I will believe. This is proof that I teleported to Korea and met NCT. This will be my diary, so that one day when I look back, this is what I will remember. This will help me remember.

 It's been almost an hour and a half, when I hear noises again. The door opens, and out comes Taeyong, Ten and the rest of NCT following closely behind. I go to speak, but he hushes me, raising his finger to his lips. I follow the action and rest my eyes on his lips and when I see them curve up a little I look up to meet his eyes, which were sparkling with amusement.

 Before he can say anything else, Jisung, who was running back to the living room, starts cursing in pain, as he just stubbed his toe on the wooden table. It looked like he had wanted to say something earlier but soon he was grabbing at his toe, tears starting to form at his eyes, a small piece of loose wood stuck in his big toe and blood starting to drip. The members stand frozen but my mind went into overdrive. I go to the kitchen, grab a clean towel and rush to him, getting on my knees, and despite his protests, I grab his toe with the towel and say to no one in particular, "get me some gloves, some antiseptic lotion, and a few band aids. Actually get me your whole first aid kit." Johnny and Mark who were the first to understand me, move into action, coming back with the supplies fast. Before I could remove the wood piece, Doyoung grabbed my wrist gently and asked "Do you know what you are doing?” I gave him a nervous smile and nodded. I opened the first aid kit and put on the gloves Mark gave me. I looked at Jisung and said "You'll be just fine” I used one hand to remove the wood piece, counting with Jisung as I did so, "one, two, three.” I used my other hand to pour the antiseptic solution on the wound and then slowly cleaned it with the gauze and covered it with bandaid from the first aid kit. I removed my gloves and smiled at him. And before I could stop myself, I ruffled his hair and wiped away his tears saying, "All done. You were so good.” Then I realized what I did, blushing profusely, I quickly said sorry. Jisung who had been in sort of a daze, finally spoke, saying, "thank you noona.” And then I heard it, the sound of clapping hands, I looked up to see them smiling down at me, thanking me for helping Jisung.

 Before I could say anything though, I had a sudden urge to puke. So I quickly got up, told them “bathroom”, and walked as fast as I could. When I got there, thankfully I didn't throw up since the feeling had just subsided on it’s own. So I took a moment to take in my appearance. I was short, and average in every aspect of my looks. I was never satisfied with how I looked, but I never did anything to change. Then something dawned on me...this was my washroom. It was somehow the key to everything. This must have been what Jisung had wanted to tell us about. I splash my face with water and after calming myself, I go to the living room again. "Are you all right?” says Ten, a worried expression on his face. I smiled a little and responded with, "I don't like blood.” Mark laughs at this and asks why I want to be a nurse and I just tell him that despite not liking the sight of blood, I still wanted to help anybody who needed it. And they all stare at me with awe.

 Suddenly the phone rings and Doyoung hushes us all, as he picks it up. I only picked up a few bits but I got the jist of it. Once Doyoung gotten off the phone he turned to Taeyong and from what I heard, told him that they have schedules to go to and that their managers would be coming to pick them up. Taeyong turned to the rest of the members and told them to get ready for their respective schedules and that nothing is to be said about me.

 As the members started going, he turned to me and in broken English said, "Nikita, stay here. Together." Before I could reply, a knock on the door startled us. Taeyong grabbed my hand and started walking us to what I could only imagine was his room, since it was so tidy. "Wait," he said to me and then closed the door behind him as he left. I stood for a few minutes, not allowing myself to look too deep into his room, because I still wanted to respect his privacy. And the bed and couch were too tidy, so I decided to wait on the floor. It was cold, but that seemed to cool me down a bit. A few more minutes later, Taeyong came in with Johnny. Taeyong looked at me questioningly, sitting on the floor, but before he said anything, I turned to Johnny and said, "I swear I didn't look at anything, I just sat here" Johnny told Taeyong what I said and he looked surprised which matched the expression on Johnny's face. "You had this golden opportunity to snoop around an idols room, and you just sat there, doing nothing?" I replied to Johnny's question saying, "It's not my place to be looking around. And plus, I don't want to invade your privacy any more than I already have." They both seemed pleased with my answer.

 "Johnny, what's happening now?" I asked him. "So the plan is that, since the Dream members are free today, they will keep an eye on you till the others get back from their schedules. Please do not leave this dorm. It is dangerous for all of us, if you are found out. Anyway, if you need anything, just tell Mark and he will text one of us. When we are all here, we will discuss what needs to be done next, does that sound okay?" This was too much for me to process, so I just nodded, not trusting my voice to give out. Johnny turned to Taeyong and said "let's go" Taeyong whispered something in Johnny's ears and then Johnny whispered back. Johnny left smiling and Taeyong, blushing from the tips of his ears, to his neck said, "I'll see you later, Nikita." When he said my name again, I felt something in my stomach. It's that feeling of nervousness and anxiety I get before a presentation or test. Only this time it's a good feeling, like that of anticipation. My face was as red as a tomato I'd say, but that didn't stop me from smiling like a crazy person and replying, "See you later Taeyong oppa.” I didn't think it was possible, but Lee Taeyong, just turned a deeper shade of red, but pretending that it didn't affect him, he smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind him again.

 Mark came in soon after, and told me that the coast was clear. The dorm was much more empty now, with the majority of the members gone for their schedules. As I stepped into the living room where the dream members were waiting for me, my stomach gave a loud lurch. "Sorry about that, do you guys have any food at home?" I asked, walking towards them. Haechan guided me to the kitchen and when I turned around, I saw the rest of the dream members had also followed me. "Ok, so why don't you guys just sit at the table and I'll make us eggs for breakfast," I suggested. At this, I heard a squeal of happiness from Chenle who loved eggs and the members sat down patiently. It only took me a few minutes to make breakfast since I had been cooking for myself from when I was 14 years old. I had just made a quick scrambled eggs dish with spices and veggies, and then I fried some mini sausages to eat as well. When it was all done, I set the food in front of them and we all ate, enjoying the breakfast and company. I was on cloud nine at that point, because never in my dreams did I think that I'd be cooking breakfast for NCT Dream. In the next half hour, we finished with breakfast, washed the dishes and sat down again in the living room.

 "I think that the washroom has some sort of connection to this whole me being teleported here thing," I told them. Since Johnny was gone, Mark was my new translator. "There's not much waiting for me back home, but I have to go. So you guys just do what you normally do, and I'll try to figure this out." Mark looked from the boys to me and then said, "we don't mind helping any way we can. It's not everyday that we get a stranger from another country who teleported into our dorm." I smiled at them and said, "okay guys, let's do this then."

 And with that, we all made our way to my washroom to figure out how to get me back home. "So this your bathroom? said Jeno. "Mhmm yeah, why is it weird?" I said, looking at the floor, suddenly feeling self conscious and insecure. Mark noticing the change replied, "ah, it's just our first time seeing a girl's washroom. That's all." At this, I looked up to see faint blushes creeping up on their beautiful faces, and I smiled trying to show them it was no big deal. Then an idea popped into my head. "Maybe I should try recreating the scene from yesterday. If I do exactly what I did yesterday maybe it'll work. What do you guys think?" After Mark had translated, with some difficulty, Haechan spoke up saying it was a good plan, to which they all nodded except for Renjun. Jaemin noticing my eyes were looking at dazed, blushing Renjun, looked to him as well and said, "Are you ok?” Renjun snapped out of it, and whispered something to Jaemin, which I didn't catch, but soon he had the same look that Renjun did not even moments before. Jaemin clearing his throat and said, "We were just wondering...how this would work."

 I thought for a few moments and replied, "well I usually sing in the shower, so I have to recreate that. And well I'd shower like I normally do." After a bit of silence, I spoke again. "Obviously, you guys will be out here, doing what you normally do. And I think, for better results of course, I'd have to do it  tomorrow morning, since at that time, it would be evening in Canada." "Make sense. The whole time difference thing right," Mark said, to which I nodded. "So tomorrow at 8am, I would have to shower. Oh that reminds me," turning to Mark I said, "do you happen to have a Google Pixel charger, my phone is dead." Mark stood there thinking for a bit and then said no, but that he'd call one of the others to pick one out from the store. "Now what should we do? Sorry you guys have to babysit me."

 Chenle was suddenly by my side, grabbing my wrists and pulling me towards the living room. "Woah Chenle, slow down," I said. Haechan and the others followed closely behind. He sat me down on the couch and sat down on the carpeted floor. Looking at me he said, “Tell us about you.” The fact that he said that in perfect English while staring at me in the eyes, had me fangirling in my head like crazy. I looked to the rest of the members, and when they all nodded, I sighed. “Before I start, I just have to warn you, I'm not a very interesting person. But to thank you guys for not calling the cops on me, I'll answer your questions.” As soon as Mark was done translating, Jisung spoke. “Noona, how old are you?” “I am 21, older than all of you.”  I thought I saw smiles falter a little, but then it was back to normal like nothing happened, so it might have just been my mind playing tricks on me. The next question came from Mark. “Won’t your family be worried about you?” “I've been living on my own since I was 14,” I said, knowing I hadn't really answered his question, but hoping he didn't ask anymore about my family. Haechan asked me who my favourite member in NCT was and I blushed. They all looked eager to hear my answer, and even though I knew it would disappoint them, I told them anyway. “I don’t have a favourite,” they all groaned each wanting to say something but I continued, “it’s too hard to pick one. You guys all have your own qualities and unique parts to you. I like all of you for different reasons.” And as I said that last sentence, I blushed at how quiet the room was. Jeno nudged Mark who was just staring into space, lost in his own world, to translate for the rest of them. “You guys want to know, what I like about each of you?” Jaemin translated this time, and when they all nodded, I smiled.

 If it was one thing that I did like about myself, was my smile. Sure it wasn’t anything like the smiles of NCT who could blind people with those pearly whites, but it was my mother’s smile. My dad once told me, that I had the ability to brighten a dark room with my smile, just like my mother had once been able to. I always managed to find something in life to smile about no matter the circumstance. It got hard at times, but that’s how life is, you just gotta get back up, and try again. Sorry sorry, for going off course again. But I tend to talk and write to myself a lot. It’s a form of therapy for me. Anyway back to the beautiful boys staring at me.

 Since they were all sitting on the floor and I was on the couch, I felt a little awkward. I got up to go sit next to them, when Rejun reached for my wrist and looked at me with questioning eyes. I smiled at him and for the second time that morning, before I could stop myself, I ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes at the contact and leaned into my touch. I blushed and took away my hand abruptly realising what I had done yet again, to another member. I groaned internally and scolded myself. I had got to have better control over my actions, I told myself. I just sat myself down on the floor, between Renjun and Chenle. Since I couldn’t look at Renjun for the time being, I started with Chenle. Looking at each of them straight in the eyes and telling them everything I liked about them, was something like a dream to me. A dream that I would have never imagined possible. And a dream that I am proud to say, I did it with much composure and confidence, even though my internal feelings were going haywire.

 Just as I finished revealing my thoughts to them, the phone rang. Mark got up, retrieved his phone, sat back down, and answered the call, putting it on speaker phone automatically. I assumed that this was their routine, and forgot I was there, hence the speaker phone, so I covered my ears, trying my hardest not to listen in on the conversation. Mark looked amused by my actions, and signaled Renjun to remove my hands. He laughed and said, “Nikita, if I didn’t want you listening in, I would have gone to the other room to take the call.” I didn’t know what to say to that so I stayed silent. Noticing only then, that Renjun had still not let go of my hand. My heart was doing backflips inside my rib cage, if that was even possible. I swear, my heart won’t be able to handle much more of this assault. But then I thought, that I would die happy if this was the way I went. I was pulled out of my thought process as Renjun started tracing the palm lines. I cleared my throat and looked at him, which seemed to pull him out of whatever daze he was in, because he was turning a deep red, and pulling away from my now cold hands.

 Mark was just getting off the phone, when the voice on the other end of the line said something about me. This I know, because I heard my name. Mark, still holding the phone, signalled me over. I bounded over to him, and said “hi…mhmm Johnny?” Mark nodded as Johnny chuckled. With his deep, beautiful voice he asked me how things were going, so I updated him with the plan that me and the dreamies came up with and told him that we’d talk more later. He also asked if there was anything I wanted to eat, and even though I had a list ready, I just told him that I wasn’t allergic to anything, so I didn’t have any preference. With that, the phone call ended, and this time, Jisung was pulling me to sit next to him. “Noona, do you have a boyfriend?” As soon as the words were out of his sweet mouth, Haechan flicked his forehead, saying you don’t ask things like that. Oh gosh, these boys are going to be the end of me, I thought. “Mhmm I have never been in a relationship before, and I am not seeing anyone now. Why, do you want to date me Jisung-ah?” I added as a joke, surprised at my ability to joke at this moment. Jisung blushed a pretty pink, and replied with “well you’re really pretty noona.” I was taken aback, so I froze. Haechan and the others nodded along, agreeing with the maknae’s statement. I wasn’t good with comments like these, so when I put my hand over my heart, I wasn’t surprised to find it beating fast and strong at the words. I tried playing it off as a joke saying, “you guys are just saying that. Don't worry, I know you think all your fans are pretty.” They looked like they wanted to protest but then Mark said that the others would be home for lunch so that we should just watch a movie while we waited.

 As Chenle and Jisung were choosing a movie to watch, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno went to get snacks. Mark and Haechan making light conversation with me about the Korean language. “Well when I first found out about kpop and the Korean culture, I knew that someday I wanted to travel to Korea. That was one of the reasons I learnt Korean.” “Wow, that's amazing” came the reply from Mark, to which Haechan nodded in agreement. Chenle and Jisung finally settled on a scary movie, and sat down on the carpeted floor, with Chenle laying his head on Jisung’s shoulder. At that moment, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno came back, each with arms full of snacks. After laying them down on the table, the boys settled down and the movie was started.

 To say that I was scared would be an understatement. I disliked horror movies with a passion. I always ended up getting nightmares after. And even though it was still bright outside, I still got scared. It didn't help, that whenever something scary happened, Chenle would scream, scaring me in the process. By the end of that, I knew that my hands were all bruised from me digging my nails into my palms to keep from screaming. I didn't want them to know, that I didn't like watching horror movies, because this was their house and I was just randomly here. Most of the snacks were left untouched, so Mark put them away while the others cleaned up. I excused myself and headed to the washroom, where the first aid kit was. Sure enough there were small cuts on my palms, but nothing too serious. As I was cleaning my hands with the antiseptic solution, I heard the front door opening, followed by footsteps. I stilled for a moment, trying not to make any noise, that would give away my location, incase their manager was still there. “Where's Nikita?” I heard someone ask. I wasn't too sure who it was though, since the voice was muffled behind the closed washroom door. “In here,” I told them. I looked up to see Jaehyun just as I putting away the first aid kit. He eyed me suspiciously, and then said “Why does it smell like medicine in here? Are you okay? What happened?” I was getting overwhelmed with all the questions he was asking, so I just told him not to worry about it. Thankfully, he dropped the topic, but not before giving me a once over with his eyes that had me blushing like a tomato. “Guys come on, let's eat” came Doyoung’s voice.

 I bounded over to them and gasped as I saw an array of foods just waiting to be tasted. Ten and Taeyong had set the table while the others had changed into comfortable clothes. “We didn't know what you liked, so we just brought our favourites,” said Ten. “Nah that's perfectly fine, no worries. I told Johnny I didn't have a preference.” As soon as I finished talking, I just happened to catch Mark looking stunned. When I asked him what's wrong, Johnny just smiled and said “it's been a while since we've met someone so chill, it's refreshing.” I chuckled nervously at that saying, “it's cause of the culture differences. Canada represent, right Mark?” Mark whooped and Haechan groaned “Oh Canada~” All the members joined me in laughing at that and I felt complete in that moment.

 Lunch finished with making small talk and the members asking me various questions about my life and what I thought of them. So after lunch, I went into detail once again, why I liked each member and why I didn't have a favorite. They seemed to be really happy with my answers, since they were all smiles. Taeil had come back from cleaning up and asked if we wanted any dessert. So dessert was served and at that point we were so full, we could hardly move. After a while of just sitting there and relaxing, I decided to call it a night. “I would love to spend more time with you guys, but I should sleep now. It's already 12 am Canadian time. It was nice meeting you all and I wish you the best of luck. You guys are amazing, never give up on your dreams.” They all had this same look with a hint of sadness. Ten was the first to speak saying “thank you for giving us the opportunity to meet a fan.” The rest soon followed saying thanks for being a fan, and how they'd continue to work hard to become better. “It's great that you guys work so hard for your fans and everything, but it's okay to also rest. The awesome thing about your fans is that we will love and support you guys either way.” I told them. Then turning to Johnny I asked if there was somewhere I could rest. “Ah yeah, we have a spare room for whenever we get a new member. Just follow me” he said.

 The room was all the way at the end of the hallway and fully furnished with a bed, desk and chair. With the blankets provided by Mark I was all set. Sleep did not come easy that night. In the silence, my thoughts ran freely through my mind. After everything that happened, I was still unable to stop myself from thinking this was just a dream that would come crashing down as soon as I woke up. It seemed like forever before I finally got some rest. By the time I woke up, it was almost already time to go. I didn't want to wake any of the members up, but doing that seemed inevitable. I quickly put everything back the way it was, and ventured out into the living room, where I could see the members already awake. On the couch Taeil was snuggled up to Johnny on one side with Ten on the other. Yuta and Winwin were busy playing video games. Kun was painting on the balcony with Jungwoo, Lucas and Jaehyun playing soccer. Mark and Haechan were on the other end of the couch, also snuggling. Jisung and Chenle were playing with dominoes, and were launched into laughter every time they had to start over because of Jisung's large hands. The Norenmin couple were eating in the dining room. Taeyong and Doyoung were in the kitchen, cooking some brunch. Time seemed to freeze at that moment as I took in all these precious moments in front of me. And then Jisung upon noticing me, smiled and called out “oh good morning noona.” The others, hearing him all turned to me and also said good morning and asked how I slept. Taeyong called me into the kitchen to grab some food and I shared my last meal with them, laughing and enjoying my time spent in their dorm. When it was finally time, I felt sad of course, but also thankful that I got to meet them. It was definitely a bittersweet moment. I said goodbye to them and told them that maybe I'd see them in concert later on. “Thank you for everything, and I will never forget this wonderful time spent with you guys” I told them as I got ready to go. I think I saw a few wet eyes as I entered the bathroom but my eyes were equally wet to even tell apart reality from my imagination.

 Just like that it was the end. I'm not quite sure what happened at the end, all I knew was that one minute I was having a shower from my bathroom in the NCT dorm and the next I was hearing male voices outside the bathroom. At that moment I knew where I was. It wasn't home like I had planned, but it wasn't NCT's dorm either. Somehow, I had teleported to another Korean male group's dorm. Ateez.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm not a writer by any means, just a fan. I hope you enjoyed this fic and stan NCT.


End file.
